<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red roses by lets_get_this_bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643410">red roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_this_bread/pseuds/lets_get_this_bread'>lets_get_this_bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, a smidgen of angst, and im not complaining, every character is sympathetic, i'll update this when the writing juices come to me asdjfksfkf, remus just does some dumb things sometimes, the dark sides are all friends because i Said So, this basically just turned into janus and remus wingmanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_this_bread/pseuds/lets_get_this_bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil keeps finding roses outside his room, and as much as he hates to admit it, he maybe just might have a crush on the sender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i mostly wrote this because i miss the pre-AA prinxiety dynamic,, like bro, go back to wanting to beat each other up that was the shit. they dont want to beat each other up in this fic, but being dramatic is my speciality uwu</p><p>(also, this account is dedicated to my shitty writing, so,,, don't expect this to be good or anything)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a red rose sitting on the floor outside his room.</p>
<p> Virgil hissed under his breath, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. If he didn’t know any better, he would say it might’ve been from Janus, or maybe even Morality, but he had a pretty big hunch on who would be mean enough to insult him like this.</p>
<p> “Stupid Princey,” he hissed under his breath, dropping the rose and stepping on it as aggressively as he could. When he lifted his boots, he was pleased to see it had been completely ruined.</p>
<p> He went back into his room, ignoring the feeling of eyes following him.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The next day, the crushed flower had been cleaned up and was now replaced with three, tied together with a sparkling golden ribbon with a small piece of paper on it. Virgil bent down to see what was written on the note.</p>
<p> ‘:(‘</p>
<p> He sighed, dropping the flowers again. What on earth was Princey playing at now? It definitely wasn’t something good, if any of their previous interactions were any sort of sign.</p>
<p> He decided to leave the flowers as is. If they were still there the next time he decided to open his door (and see if he was closer or further to the Light. He was slowly getting closer, which was not something he was all too pleased with. Neither was Janus, but neither really spoke about it too much) he would probably set them on fire with a cigarette lighter.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Sure enough, the next day, not only were the old roses still there, but they were now accompanied by at least ten more, wrapped up with a nice silver ribbon in a bouquet with a glittery card sitting under it.</p>
<p> Virgil immediately slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.</p>
<p> He told himself to burn them, or to at least throw them out. There was no way in hell that Princey was doing this out of any sort of positive end goal, not knowing him. And yet Virgil couldn’t find it in him to do that. For some stupid reason, he didn’t want to hurt the roses.</p>
<p> Slowly, he reopened the door, crouching down to properly examine the gifts. As he expected, the card was written in Roman’s stupid cursive script that he could barely read, so he chucked that one to the side to look at the bouquet. Hm, yes, roses. There wasn’t much else to the bouquet besides a couple of red roses and silver ribbon.</p>
<p> He hesitantly picked the bouquet and card up, smelling them. Surprisingly, they smelt like chocolate. It was a nice smell. </p>
<p> He took the roses inside his room. Maybe it was stupid, there was a high chance that the roses were bugged, or bombs, or some sort of trap, but dammit Virgil liked gifts and he was going to keep them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not sure if this is needed because he's in the character tags, but here's remus! he's sympathetic, but he also kinda slaps virgil at one point but shh it's fine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't leave his room for a couple days after that.</p><p>That in and of itself was not weird. Virgil had a habit of isolating himself from the Lights. What was weird, was neither Janus or Remus came to visit him.</p><p>At first, he didn't question it. After three days, he decided it might be worth it to venture out and see what was happening.</p><p>When he opened his door to see the hallway, he was instead met with none other than Princey.</p><p>He scowled. “What the hell do you want?”</p><p>“Hi, Virge.”</p><p>It took a second for that process. Virgil felt his blood run cold. “How do you know my na-”</p><p>In an instant, Princey threw his arms around Virgil, practically dragging him out of his room. “Oh, Virgey~ I’m in love! I’m so, sickeningly in love with you!!”</p><p>Virgil held off growling, quickly pushing him off. “Remus.”</p><p>Remus did a surprisingly good job at pretending to be Princey (well, at least until… <i>that<i> thing, but whatever), and for whatever godforsaken reason, he refused to drop the disguise. “So, so, in love with you, Virgey.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You disgust me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good to see you too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Virgil was going to say more, something along the lines of ‘you little bitch’, but Remus didn’t give him a chance, pushing his way into his room and collapsing onto his bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sighing, Virgil decided against committing second-degree murder, letting him. “What do you want?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going to help you!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Virgil blinked. “Help? You?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Remus nodded excitedly. “Yeah!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“With what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your crush on my brother.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hm, maybe second-degree murder wasn’t that bad of an idea after all. “My what on your what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your <i>cruuuuushh<i> on my <i>brooo<i>-”</i></i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i> “Get out of my room.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Remus stood up, vaguely gesturing to himself, still in his stupidly perfect Princey disguise. “Don’t act like I’m wrong.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Get out.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He sighed dramatically, grabbing Virgil’s shoulders and shaking him. “I’m just here to help you!!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It was a rather aggressive shake, so much so that Virgil couldn’t really respond, so Remus took this opportunity to keep talking.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Because you’re dumb!! And don’t know how to romance someone!!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>'And you do?'<i> Virgil tried to say.</i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“And it’s my brother!! I know him well!!”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The shaking suddenly stopped as Remus stared over his shoulder.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Virgil took a few seconds to regain his proper composure, following his line of sight to see him staring at his desk, where the bouquet of flowers sat.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What’s that?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What does it look like? Flowers.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Red roses?” He paused, a sickening grin slowly spreading on his face. “Red? Roses?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Virgil, in a panic, started pushing him out of the door, but unfortunately for him, Remus managed to stand his ground.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Viregy,” he said, turning to start pushing him in retaliation. “Virgey- it’s red roses.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I can see that Rem-”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i> “Red roses from Roman, it’s from Roman, right?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Hearing that, Virgil froze, forgetting he was currently being pushed by Remus, and as soon as he himself stopped pushing, he was pushed to the floor.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Oops,” he said, crouching down to join him on the floor. “Are you okay?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Roman?” Virgil said slowly.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>For the first time Virgil can ever remember,  Remus went, not only quiet, but completely still.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Virgil pushed himself to sit upright. “Is Roman-”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>His hand shot forwards to slap Virgil’s face. “No.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He reeled back. That second degree murder was starting to look really appealing. “Ouch.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Sorry, I needed you to shut up.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“So you slapped me?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“It’s not like I put a lot of thought into it before I did it.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Virgil sighed, rubbing his cheek. Luckily it didn’t hurt too much. “I’m pretty sure the roses are from Princey, but I don’t know.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Remus nodded excitedly, forgetting what he just said. “Yeah, he totally has the hots for you.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Remus!”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What?! Why else the roses?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Because he’s mocking me.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He barked out a laugh. “I know him pretty well, he’s my twin-”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“And I hate you both equally, now get out of my room.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You don’t hate me,” Remus said, like it was obvious. “So you don’t hate Ro- my brother.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He was almost impressed with the fact that he was controlling his words. He ignored that feeling. “Leave me alone.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Remus bounded to his feet, patting his head. “Just tell me if you ever need my help!”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>And with that, he left Virgil’s room, giving him one last wink before closing the door and disappearing out of sight.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it was at this point i realised that roman hadn’t actually appeared yet oops, so i tried that and then janus showed up oops again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time he opened his door, he was once again met with Princey’s stupid handsome face.</p>
<p> He sighed, rolling his eyes. “What is it now?”</p>
<p> “Did you get the flowers?”</p>
<p> Virgil blinked, glaring at him. “Wait, are you- Remus?”</p>
<p> “What?! No!”</p>
<p> The look of complete horror on his face was more than enough to convince Virgil that this was absolutely not Remus.</p>
<p> He glared more. “What do you want, Princey?”</p>
<p> “Did you get the flowers?” he repeated.</p>
<p> “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, closing the door. He heard some sort of argument come from Princey, but the door shut before he could really get a word in.</p>
<p> Virgil exhaled, relaxing and turning back to go sit at his bed when he saw who was already sitting on his bed.</p>
<p> He growled. “You forgot to knock.”</p>
<p> Janus inspected his nails (despite the fact he was wearing gloves, as he always was), looking disinterested but Virgil knew the effects of his room would start to affect him soon. “Did I?”</p>
<p> “What do you want?”</p>
<p> He stood up, crossing the room and coming to a stop just less than a foot away from Virgil. “Remus was here yesterday, yes?”</p>
<p> “What, did you send him?” he snarled, making a point to take a step forward until they were nearly nose to nose.</p>
<p> “My, Virgil, you’re so agitated today.”</p>
<p> He wasn’t budging. Not in the slightest. There were absolutely no signs of fear in him at all, not that Virgil could see or sense. Noticing this, he gave up, lowering his shoulder, and taking a step back.</p>
<p> “What do you want, Janus?” he sighed.</p>
<p> “What, am I not allowed to check up on my friends?”</p>
<p> “It’s not exactly like you to just… do something out of the goodness of your heart. You have a reason.”</p>
<p> Janus frowned, and Virgil knew he might have fucked up with that. “Fine, I’m completely evil and I’m here with nothing but terrible intentions. But I’m also here to help you with your ever deteriorating lovelife-”</p>
<p> The door knocked.</p>
<p> “You should get that,” Janus said.</p>
<p> “It’s just Princey,” Virgil rolled his eyes, shooting his friend a firm look that he hoped got his disgust across.</p>
<p> “If you don’t, I will.”</p>
<p> “You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p> “I would.”</p>
<p> Virgil sighed. “Fine. But you need to leave. Or hide. Just so he can’t see you.”</p>
<p> Janus nodded, looking almost proud. “Of course.”</p>
<p> Once Janus sunk out, Virgil turned to the door. There was another knock. He took a deep breath in.</p>
<p> He opened it.</p>
<p> “You’re still here?” he said, trying his best to act disinterested. He had become pretty good at it.</p>
<p> Princey smiled that stupid bright smile and Virgil wanted to punch him in the face. “Of course I am. Did you get the roses?”</p>
<p> “Yeah, I destroyed them.”</p>
<p> He shut the door.</p>
<p> “You’re very bad at this.”</p>
<p> Virgil hissed over his shoulder. Janus hissed back.</p>
<p> “I don’t need your help with my non existent ‘love life’,” he said, making exaggerated air quotes.</p>
<p> “Is that so?” When he turned around, Janus was right behind him. “Because I’m offering it if you really want it.”</p>
<p> “Well, I don’t.”</p>
<p> “You don’t?”</p>
<p> “I don’t.”</p>
<p> Janus shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He sunk out.</p>
<p> There was another knock on the door.</p>
<p> Virgil looked at the roses still on his desk. It was so stupid to keep them. He wanted to destroy them, but… they were kind of pretty.</p>
<p> Another knock.</p>
<p> Might as well do it before Janus comes back.</p>
<p> He approached the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will really find any excuse to have the dark sides just,, interacting, huh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and now, roman. and virgil being dumb. and me changing the number of chapters in this fic from six to eight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don’t slam the door in my face again,” Princey said.</p>
<p> Virgil rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”</p>
<p> He froze for a second, probably trying to remember what he was doing here (a reasonable question, Virgil thought), before suddenly looking a whole lot Sad. “Did you actually destroy the roses?”</p>
<p> God dammit, he looked so sad. Virgil mentally cursed himself. “The first one I did.”</p>
<p> “What about the other ones?”</p>
<p> God dammit, he looked so fucking excited. Virgil sighed. He can’t believe he was even thinking this. He let the door open a bit further. “Come on in.”</p>
<p> Princey hesitated for a second, before stepping in. He took a shape breath in, probably bracing himself for the effects of Anxiety’s room, before charging forward, like the door would close any second now. </p>
<p> “So?” Virgil said, closing the door behind him, effectively trapping him there. “What?”</p>
<p> Princey blanked. “What?”</p>
<p> “What?”</p>
<p> “What?”</p>
<p> God, why were both the twins so dumb? “Why are you here?”</p>
<p> “Oh!” Princey did a small laugh. “I wanted to see you!”</p>
<p> He raised an eyebrow. “...Why?”</p>
<p> “Mainly because I wanted to apologise for being an asshole to you.”</p>
<p> Inchresting. “Go on.”</p>
<p> “Uh, actually that was it. I’m sorry for being an asshole to you.”</p>
<p> “So. Why?”</p>
<p> “You really need to be more specific with these questions, Anxiety.”</p>
<p> He scowled. Again. “Why the roses?”</p>
<p> “That’s my way of apologising.”</p>
<p> Despite the fact that it was stupid, Virgil couldn’t deny that it was… honest? And even if his best friend was the literal embodiment of lies, he did value honesty.</p>
<p> “Fine. Apology accepted,” he said.</p>
<p> “Are you going to apologise back?”</p>
<p> “Fuck off, no.”</p>
<p> Princey pursed his lips, eyeing Virgil in a way that he couldn’t tell whether or not he was about to be murdered or made out with. Or maybe he was just used to hanging out with Remus.</p>
<p> “My name is Roman,” Princey said suddenly.</p>
<p> He blinked. “What does that matter?”</p>
<p> “I…” he sighed. “I just thought maybe you would be able to trust me more if you… y’know, knew my name?” He sighed again (that’s excessive). “Does that make sense?”</p>
<p> Virgil considered it, but he shrugged in the end. “I guess.”</p>
<p> He didn’t respond. Virgil watched him. It was kind of interesting how he didn’t seem too affected by Anxiety’s room. Probably plot armour.</p>
<p> “Can I see the roses?” Roman said.</p>
<p> Virgil nodded towards his desk. “Over there.”</p>
<p> He turned around. “You never read the note,” he said sadly, picking up the note. “Did you?”</p>
<p> Virgil snatched it out of his hands, holding the corners in a way to show he was about to rip it. “I don’t know, did I?”</p>
<p> “Obviously you didn’t,” he said, pouting. Virgil hated how much he hated seeing him upset, but he managed to force his thoughts back to threatening Roman easily enough.</p>
<p> “Well excuse me for not being able to read your stupid running writing.”</p>
<p> His face flushed. “It was Shakespeare’s sonnet 23.”</p>
<p> Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know anything about Shakespeare.”</p>
<p> Roman started to smile, clearing his throat as he began to recite. “As an unperfect actor on the stage, Who with his fear is put besides his part-”</p>
<p> “I also don’t care about Shakespeare.”</p>
<p> He pouted again. Virgil quickly forced himself to bite his tongue to keep it in his own mouth.</p>
<p> “Is that it, or are you going to stay here and bother me some more?”</p>
<p> “Anxiety-”</p>
<p> “I see you’ve chosen to bother me.” He let the note drop to the floor, turning to stalk away.</p>
<p> “I’m just saying you should read the note!”</p>
<p> “And I’m saying you should leave my room before that eyeshadow ruins you pretty, little face.”</p>
<p> “Aw, you think I’m pretty.”</p>
<p> “Get out of my room, Roman.”</p>
<p> He sighed sadly, but he was smiling, weirdly enough. “Very well then. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p> “Yeah, sure, whatever, just get out.”</p>
<p> And with that, he left Virgil’s room, giving him one last wink before closing the door and disappearing out of sight. Hm, deja vu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shakespeare's sonnet 23 is kinda complicated to read so honestly you can just skip over it. basically he’s in love. it’s not a big deal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will literally kick your kneecaps.”</p><p> Roman didn’t deter. “Hello, Anxiety.”</p><p> Virgil scowled. “Princey. How long are you gonna stand there, being a nuisance?”</p><p> “Actually, I was hoping you could let me in-”</p><p> He closed the door, hitting his head against it softly. Why on Earth was Princey bothering him so much? Not that he was complaining but… no, actually, he was complaining.</p><p> “I know you’re there, Jan,” he said.</p><p> He could hear Janus hissing from behind him, but he couldn’t even be bothered to hiss back.</p><p> After a few seconds of silence, Janus finally spoke (did hissing count as speaking? Maybe hissing was a form of talking to snakes, Virgil didn’t know). “Are you okay?”</p><p> “Peachy,” he snapped.</p><p> “Are you going to let him in?”</p><p> “Right, because it went so well the last time.”</p><p> “Speaking of that, did you ever read the note he left?”</p><p> Virgil finally turned around to see Janus. He held the silver paper in his hands, looking over it with interest.</p><p> “No, I didn’t.”</p><p> Janus smiled (in a weirdly genuine way, but Virgil could never tell how genuine it really was), holding the note out. “Well, you should.”</p><p> “No.”</p><p> “Why do you resist so much? It’s very obvious you have a crush on-”</p><p> Virgil grabbed Janus’ hands and clasped them together, leaning down so he could get eye level. “No,” he repeated, now with much more vigor.</p><p> Janus ignored that and pulled out an extra hand to wave the note in front of Virgil’s face. “Read the note,” he said.</p><p> He tried to stand his ground, but Janus’s eyes were boring into his, and it was clear this was something that was (somehow) very important to him, so he caved, swiping the note out of his hands and reading it out loud.</p><p> “As an unperfect actor on the stage,<br/> Who with his fear is put beside his part,<br/> Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,<br/> Whose strength's abundance weakens his own heart;<br/> So I, for fear of trust, forget to say<br/> The perfect ceremony of love's rite,<br/> And in mine own love's strength seem to decay-..”</p><p> Uggh, why was Shakespeare so pretentious? Reading this was worse than reading Remus’s fanfiction.</p><p> “I can’t read this, it’s stupid,” Virgil groaned.</p><p> Janus shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Do you want me to read it to you?”</p><p> “What? No. Shut up.”</p><p> He looked back down so he couldn’t see whatever stupid face Janus was making.</p><p> “O'ercharged with burthen of mine own love's might,” he continued.<br/> O! let my looks be then the eloquence<br/> And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,<br/> Who plead for love, and look for recompense,<br/> More than that tongue that more hath more express'd.<br/> O! learn to read what silent love hath writ:<br/> To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit.”</p><p> “Love’s fine wit?” Virgil mocked, throwing the note to the floor. “God, he’s so stupid.”</p><p> “Roman, or Shakespeare?”</p><p> “Open to interpretation.”</p><p> “You know what else is open to interpretation? Shakespeare’s sonnet 23.”</p><p> “Yeah, and my interpretation is that Roman’s a theatre kid.” Mainly for emphasis, he kicked the note, but it was paper and it moved about half an inch.</p><p> “I’m pretty sure the proper interetrepation is Roman is in love with you.”</p><p> Virgil tried kicking it again. “I hate you.”</p><p> “I can tell when you’re lying, Virgil.”</p><p> He sighed, staring down at the note sullenly. Was Janus right? He hoped not, but he couldn’t deny that there was maybe possibly perhaps the smallest bit of teeny weeny chance that he was maybe-... not in love, but maybe a crush. Maybe. </p><p> “Why do you still have the roses?” Janus said. His voice was strangely soft. Virgil couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.</p><p> “Because they’re pretty,” he answered, because it wasn’t technically a lie, so Janus couldn’t call him out on it.</p><p> “Is that so?”</p><p> “...Yes.”</p><p> “I hate to break it to you, but you are in love with Roman.”</p><p> “No I’m not.”</p><p> “Then return the flowers.”</p><p> Virgil didn’t have a response for that.</p><p> Janus rolled his eyes, patting him on the back as he left. “You know I’m right.”</p><p> The door closed behind him.</p><p> Sighing, Virgil turned back to the flowers, still sitting at his desk. They were still in pristine condition, unsurprisingly.</p><p> He picked one up, smelling it.</p><p> “Disgusting,” he muttered under his breath, twirling the rose between his fingers and refusing to lift it away from his face.</p><p> Yeah, he was definitely in love with Roman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So he was fucked. Because Roman absolutely did not feel the same way. And it wasn’t like Virgil had done a good job at being nice to him.</p>
<p>Then again, Janus was right, that note was oddly romantic.</p>
<p>Then again again, Roman was stupid. Maybe he just didn’t… realise the implications?</p>
<p>Then again again again, he was also literally the romantic side, there was no way he didn’t know what he was doing.</p>
<p>Then again again again again, there was no chance in hell that Roman could probably even tolerate him.</p>
<p>Then again again again again again, he had given him roses.</p>
<p>Then again-</p>
<p>Virgil sighed, hitting his head against the wall softly. Curse anxiety, and curse him being Anxiety, this shit was exhausting.</p>
<p>Maybe...</p>
<p>“Goddammit,” he hissed under his breath.</p>
<p>He nervously held out his hand, focusing as hard as his mostly-panicky brain could, and flicked his hand up.</p>
<p>He was immediately met with the sound of Remus making some sort of ungodly noise that bordered on a screech, as hands were thrown around his shoulders that smelt suspiciously like rotting meat, but he decided against questioning it.</p>
<p>“Remus-”</p>
<p>“Virgey, Virgey.” He started jumping up and down, practically picking Virgil up with him. “Virgey, please tell me this is about my brother.”</p>
<p>“Remus, let go of me-”</p>
<p>He surprisingly complied. “Please please please-”</p>
<p>“Yes!” he snapped. “It’s about your dumbass brother.”</p>
<p>Remus spun around, clapping his hands excitedly. “I knew it!”</p>
<p>“Can you calm down-”</p>
<p>“You’re in love! I knew it!” He stopped spinning, swaying slightly. He grabbed Virgil by the shoulders. “I bet you called me for my help. I’ll help you!”</p>
<p>If asked, Virgil would deny that he smiled at that. “Fine,” he said, trying his best to sound indifferent and failing miserably. “You can help me.”</p>
<p>He pulled away from Virgil, continuing to clap his hands and skip around the room. It was… surprisingly endearing, in a weird Remus-y way.</p>
<p>“First things first!” he crowed, stopping in front of the roses. “You need to give him your heart.”</p>
<p>“How do I do that?” Virgil asked.</p>
<p>He turned around, summoning a knife. “It’s pretty easy, actually, all you-”</p>
<p>Virgil took a step back. “Remus.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“We’re thinking about Roman here, not you. I don’t think he’d want my heart. Well, my literal heart, at least.”</p>
<p>“So you admit you love him?!” he said cheerfully, throwing the knife over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What, no, I never said-”</p>
<p>“I was just trying to rile you up there, don’t worry. I just wanted to hear you admit you loved him!”</p>
<p>“I don’t <i>love<i> him, that’s-”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Actual first things first!” he said, picking the roses up and presenting them to Virgil with a flourish. “We need to think like Roman!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Remus pushed the roses into his face. “Well, he obviously likes roses. And poetry.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“There is no way I am writing poetry for Roman.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t need to! Roman didn’t write any for you, he just stole Shakespeare’s shit.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Virgil took the roses from Remus’s hands. Mostly because he wanted Remus to stop pushing them into his face like that because hey, it was kind of annoying, but he also didn’t want Remus to hurt them. He smelt them. They still smelt like chocolate.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wow, you’re smitten.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He scowled up at him. “Shut up. Like you’re any better.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Remus’s grin faltered, and Virgil swore that he scowled back, but if he did it lasted just a millisecond, and he probably didn’t anyway. He probably just imagined it. “Do you want my help or not?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I do.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His grin returned, once again at full strength. “Perfect! We need roses, and we need a note!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sounds doable.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wonderful!” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s get to work.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>~~~</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It was stupid. He was stupid. This was stupid.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>'Shut up', he told his thoughts, as harshly as one can tell your own thoughts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He continued walking down the hall, stopping just outside Roman’s room. He nervously double checked the bouquet of roses in his hands. Yup. It sure was some roses. Nothing had changed since the last time he checked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before he could chicken out, he placed the flowers just outside Roman’s door, making sure the note was easily visible from above. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then he turned around and ran.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoops i implied that remus has a crush and now im planning a sequel so look forward to that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so its been kind a while since the last chapter, so whoops sorry. school is a pain in the ass. anyway i wrote all of this on the train when i was going to a protest lol so enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was either a really cruel joke, or the best day of his life.</p>
<p> Roman crouched down, ignoring the slowly rising bubbly feeling of hope and joy and god dammit, love, that was growing in his stomach, picking the bouquet of roses up. They were purple, which had to have meant <i>something, </i> because purple was a very rare colour of roses, so there maybe might possible be a chance that these were from Anxiety. </p>
<p> He lifted them to his nose, letting the smell of… something wash over him. It smelt like the aftermath of a storm, and other poetic stuff. It also smelt like burnt cookies. Maybe Anxiety spent time with Patton. He wondered what that was like. To be trusted by Anxiety. To be able to spend time with him.</p>
<p> There was a flash of colour in front of him. He lowered the flowers, looking down the hall, at the shadowy end.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> There was nothing there.</p>
<p> He went back to smelling the roses. Mmm, methyl benzoate.</p>
<p> “How.. romantic,” Roman murmured to himself, leaning on his door dramatically.</p>
<p> There was another flash of colour. This time right in front of his face. In fact, it was so in front of his face that it was literally standing right in front of him.</p>
<p> Roman took a stumbling step back, but all it did was make him fall through his door and into his room with a thud. “Ahh! Remus, what the hell?!”</p>
<p> “Read the note, read the note, read the note, read the note, read the note, re-”</p>
<p> To be fair, Remus repeating that phrase while hovering ominously over you was rather frightening, so while it was a kind of dick move, Roman felt no remorse as he kicked Remus, sending him falling to the floor (luckily in the opposite direction).</p>
<p> “Hey!” Remus whined.</p>
<p> “Sorry,” he said, not very apologetically. “You scared me.”</p>
<p> Remus ignored this, bouncing back to his feet and holding his hand out to his brother, that silly, excited grin back on his face. “Understandable! I do do that-” he paused to giggle. “Heh. Doo doo.”</p>
<p> “Mature,” he said, taking Remus’s hand to help himself up.</p>
<p> “You know me,” he said, jerking his hand back and continuing his sad little staring contest with his brother.</p>
<p> Roman stared for only a few seconds before he spoke next. “Why are you here? I thought you hated us?”</p>
<p> This gets Remus’ full attention. “Read the note.”</p>
<p> He looks back down at the roses on the floor, and notices the note under them. “Why? What’d you do?”</p>
<p> “Uh, technically I wasn’t meant to do anything,” he admits. “I was told specifically not to interfere. But.” He shrugged. “You know me.”</p>
<p> He eyed the note. “So you didn’t write it?”</p>
<p> “No. I helped though!”</p>
<p> “You’re filling me with confidence.”</p>
<p> “Read the note-”</p>
<p> Before Remus could repeat himself anymore, Roman stooped down to pick up the note and unfurl it.</p>
<p> “Oh,” he said.</p>
<p> Remus nodded wisely. “Oh.”</p>
<p> Roman started smiling as he reread the note again and again, excitedly bouncing from one foot to the other. “Oh!”</p>
<p> Remus mimicked his excitement, probably just because he wanted to outdo him. “Oh!!”</p>
<p> “Do you know what this is?!” he said, grabbing Remus’ shoulders and shaking him a lil bit.</p>
<p> “No!” he answered back, but his excitement didn’t waver. “I mean- I do! But I don’t!”</p>
<p> Roman stopped. He was still holding Remus’ shoulders. He pulled his hands back. Whoops. “What do you mean? Did you write this or not?”</p>
<p> “No, Anxiety wrote it, duh. But I helped! Kind of. I still don’t know what he wrote, but I’m guessing it’s good, based on your reaction!”</p>
<p> “I think so!”</p>
<p> Remus reached forward, taking the note away from Roman to loudly read it out loud loudly.</p>
<p>"If you stay I would even wait all night</p>
<p>Or until my heart explodes</p>
<p>How long?</p>
<p>'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm</p>
<p>You can run away with me anytime you want."</p>
<p> Roman continued to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. "That's good, right?! It sounds good!"</p>
<p> "It's My Chemical Romance lyrics," Remus said.</p>
<p> Roman snatched the note back. "So it's good?"</p>
<p> Remus shrugged, and when Roman looked up at him there was malice in his eyes, but soft malice, that Roman wasn't scared about. "I dunno. Maybe you should ask him."</p>
<p> Of course! Roman grabbed his brother by the shoulders, and shook him, because apparently the twins really like shaking people. "You're a genius! I will go talk to him! And we can have a romantic love duet and run away together into the sunset on horses while holding hands-"</p>
<p> "You're stalling."</p>
<p> Roman quickly gave him an angry pout, but pulled his hands back and looked down the hall, and the shadowy and cold and dark end of the Mindscape. He never liked the dark, but maybe, just for this, he could make an exception.</p>
<p> "Onwards!" Remus said excitedly, pushing Roman. He stumbled down the hall, and ignored the nerves threatening to make him stop in his tracks. He had something to do, and he had to do it. Or else Remus would have too much blackmail material.</p>
<p> And then there it was. The dark purple door, so dark it almost looked like Anish Kapoor would die upon seeing it. Someone had painted cobwebs in each corner of the door and around the doorknob, and Roman was pretty sure it was Remus, because it smells kinda weird.</p>
<p> He knocked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on tumblr @lets-get-this-bread-lads, so if you wanna bother me there then *eyes emoji* im down -ethyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>